Snape's Lost Children: Extensions
by Otaku Sakura
Summary: Extra' scenes and stories based FoxFairy400's story Snape's Lost Children, centered around Brad and Jimmy...please read the note at the beginning of chapter 1 for an explanation! Warning: shounenaislashwhatever in chapter 2.
1. Forgotten Help

Alright, so… This is pretty much an extension of another fanfic here that was written by a friend of mine: Snape's Lost Children by AngelJuliet. I highly advise that you read that fanfic, or at least the chapter called Brad and Jimmy, prior to reading this. After all, what good is an extension without the thing that it's, er, extending? You see, SLC mainly follows the escapades of Emily, not showing much about what happens when she's not around… but Brad and Jimmy are the ones that I really love the most, so naturally, I've written my own bits about what could be happening to fill in those gaps. And I just love writing about these two.:heart: I warn you, though: The Harry Potter-ish details might not be perfect. I haven't read any of the books and have only seen a few of the movies but don't remember them very well. All HP-related information used for this was provided by AngelJuliet and DarkInu777, who thankfully sat through my interrogation long enough to give me something to work with.

Disclaimer: The setting, house names, and all other such Harry Potter references used here belong to J. K. Rowling. Brad and Jimmy belong to AngelJuliet, who rocks muchly for creating these two and enabling me to write this. Except for when she's neglecting them. Then she's just a meanie. XP

It should be pretty obvious once you read it, but this takes place 5 years before SLC does.

Ah, finally through… on to the story! Er, after one last glomp for Brad. -glomp for Brad!- But, really, he's so cute as a twelve-year-old!

----x----

In an explosive shuffle of papers, Brad stumbled, muttering curses as he lifted himself from the ground and heard a few snickers from the students around him in the hallway. He groaned as he went about collecting the scattered mess; he already doubted he'd be on time for his second-year Flying class and hadn't the time to deal with them right now. As he reached for a farther-off sheet, he glimpsed into a corner shadowed beneath alow staircase and noticed a small figure huddled there.

Brad moved closer out of curiosity; he found that it was a young blonde in the robes of Ravenclaw, sobbing with his knees pulled in against his chest. The Slytherin tentatively reached a hand out, and the smaller boy looked up at him with tear-glazed eyes. Something in the blonde's face, perhaps the look of helplessness, possessed the Second Year to offer him a comforting smile.

"Shh, calm down," Brad whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I-I got lost in the hallways—went down the w-wrong one or something—and I got scared, and then lots of people started coming out in the hallway and I couldn't see where I was going or what was where and I—I just ran over here and found this place to hide!" he cried, barely coherently.

Brad took the boy's hand and smiled, "Come on, I'll help you to your next class. Are you a first year?"

The Ravenclaw nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, sniffling back sobs and giving a teary-eyed smile. "I'm going to Charms." he said shakily as he was led out into the main hallway.

Most of Brad's slow walk with the younger boy was spent in consoling smiles and pats, explanations, and the exchange of trivial information along the lines of favorite types of candy. Once they reached the Charms class, the blonde was ushered inside with an explanation for the teacher, and Brad was rewarded with a warm "Thank you." It wasn't until midway through his Flying class that the saddening thought came to him: he'd never gotten the boy's name.


	2. Silence

Just a short bit this time... This chapter was part of a challenge I gave myself to get myself writing again. I picked a word and pairing for each of the five senses to write one paragraph for, and this was Sound. Once again, these are not my characters; they belong to AngelJuliet who is now FoxFairy400... please read her story Snape's Lost Children before reading this if you haven't done so already. Also, this chapter really isn't quite Harry Potter fanfiction in itself, since it only contains original characters... but it's still an extension of SLC, ne? And a nother chapter of Brad-and-Jimmy-ness? So it fits? I think? Eh, I hope so.

Disclaimer: Brad and Jimmy belong to FoxFairy400 who was previously AngelJuliet and shall always be t3h amazing Mizuki-sama. But Brad unofficially belongs to me... And all Harry Potter things referenced belong to J. K. Rowling. Even though this chapter really doesn't contain any, methinks...

Note that this is considerably later than the last chapter, back within the timelines of SLC itself. Oh yes, and I warn you, this chapter does indeed contain shounen-ai, AKA male/male romantic relationships.

--x--

Solitude engulfed the two boys seated in a far corner of the library, the sheer silence seeming to create light years stretching between them. The younger of the two nervously glanced upward, but quickly diverted his eyes to the side. The gaze of the other hadn't shifted at all, still fixated on some nonexistent far-off object, as if looking through the wall. The first finally found the quiet unbearable and stuttered, "Ah, Brad, w-we should…" His voice faded as he found a finger pressed gently to his lips and eyes finally met. Smiling, the dark-haired teen replaced his finger with his lips in a soft kiss. When he pulled slowly away, a connection held between the two, and for that moment, they shared the understanding that actions really do speak louder than words.


End file.
